Galactica Song
by Reyta
Summary: Search far and wide, explorers of the dark dimension, and find things you will never imagine...Reyta, a space pirate, hearing this voice in her dreams, follows it's beckoning, finding adventures, troubles, twists and turns, and love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Stars...billions upon billions of layered sparkles in the sky, engulfing, surrounding me; each shining with its own specific glamour and beauty...small moons, encircling large planets with swirling vortexes of gaseous clouds, appearing loyal, but are perhaps enslaved to their paths by the one who pulls them...comets and meteors, with their trains of color that trail behind them, like brides walking down their isle to marriage..._

_This place enchants the mind with its astounding glory as it calls me to reach further into its unending depths...in the distance of the darkness sprinkled with lights; a voice calls out to me..._

_"...search far and wide, conquerors of the dark dimension, and find what you would never imagine..."_

Awoken again by the strange, pleading voice, I arose from my bed in a dark room, only dimly lit by the glow of control panels and computer screens in standby mode. I remained sitting up for a moment before I stretched stiffly and tossed the sheet away from my body, revealing my bare skin to the cool air of the room. I slipped my legs off the side of the bed and sat staring blankly into the small space, dark violet hair veiling half of my face, in disarray from the act of sleep. Stretching my arms upward again, I moved my hands back down to my face to rub my eyes. Sweeping my hair from my face, I glance at myself in the mirror at the head of my cot, and it becomes painfully apparent to me once again, like every day I look in the mirror, that my left eye is...different. The pupil of my eye forms a starburst image in my iris, which is an unnatural yellow orange color. Funny, I thought, I still can't see out it. Heh, not like I've ever been able to...

Fumbling my hand around the nearby bed stand, I grasped my small black eye patch and placed it over my left eye, gently adjusting it until it fit comfortably and snuggly against my skin. Standing, I walked, still somewhat asleep, over to my storage system to retrieve my suit and accessories. After slipping into my clothes and strapping my gun onto my thigh, I glanced back at my bed in thought. I had had that dream for a year now, and heard that voice now over and over, and yet...

I still didn't know what it meant or who was talking to me...

Ah well, nothing to get over disappointment like some hard work, I figured. The automatic door swished open as I approached, giving me access the elevator. The elevator has three levels; cockpit, engine and mechanics, and living quarters. Not bad for a space ship, eh? Stepping inside the elevator, I heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning captain. Did you rest well?" spoke a young boy's voice from a speaker in the wall. This voice is the vocal system for the AI implanted in my ship. I created him, and he works with me and under me to maintain the ship, and navigate. This is ALAN, which stands for Artificial Logic Assistant and Navigator. I created Alan even before my ship was built. He used to exist in my computer system in my repair shop, and would be my personal assistant who would take care of ordering parts, accounting, and other tasks for the business. When I decided to go into space, I wanted to take him with me, but his original computer system was too big to load into the ship. So I made him apart of the ship.

"Yes, Alan, I did..." My mind went straight back to that voice that was grinding in my brain.

"May I suggest, Captain," Alan's voice brought me back to the current moment ", that you go outside? Some fresh air may awaken you, and the mechanic is finished with the refueling and cleaning maintenance. I think you should check with him to assure all is ready." To anyone else, Alan may sound a tad polite and witty for someone whose voice presents them as a twelve year old. But once you've heard it for a while, you just get used to it. It's always fun to watch the mechanics' faces when they hear him for the first time, though. Men with egos that think they know everything about space mechanics and equipment tend not to like being told what to do by a child's voice. But after a while Alan tends to get along with the engineers pretty well. Well, most of the time. There have been a couple that regret getting on Alan's bad side…

"Thank you Alan," I said, trying to cover the exhaustion in my voice, "I think I will. Lock the ship down after my exit, will you?"

"Yes, Captain..." Alan confirmed as I set the elevator to the mechanics floor, which also served as the exit to the spacecraft. Entering the engine room, I passed the twin engine compartments on the sides of the ship, known better as the BCGs, or bio-compound generators. I created them as an environmentally sound fuel system which utilizes water along with basic organic compounds. When the compound used (let's just say we use oil) is combusted, it leaves behind both CO2 and H2O. Within the generators there is a strong magnetic field that causes the leftover compounds to split, releasing oxygen and hydrogen, both combustible gases, as a form of energy. And, the split atoms are recyclable, so it provides a source of energy once you run out of fuel. The only downside is that a fuel is needed to start the system working; after that, it's self-sufficient. But any organic material will work.

And people think that mechanics aren't smart...actually, I went to a university to study astrophysics before I broke away from my parents. I couldn't live my life watching others enjoy what I had made for them. I wanted to enjoy it too.

Passing the rest of the technology, I see my munitions have been restocked, as the iron slug rifles on either side of the ship have been cleaned and rearmed, along with the ball turrent beneath and the plasma shot cannon on the top of the craft. One would say I like to be well-armed. And I'm not even counting the extra rockets stored in the belly of the ship on either side of the ball turrent. Yeah, no one fucks with me in space. Of course, Alan usually controls all these, but still...

It's nice to know you can fuck someone up if they cut you off in space...

The exit ramp unlocks and hydraulics side it down to allow access out of the ship. Stretching, I walk down the ramp and out into the natural light.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship sat in a docking area adjacent to the launch site used for take off

The ship sat in a docking area adjacent to the launch site used for take off. It wasn't a very large or fancy facility: I tend to try and stay away from places that want to see regulations kept intact and people who judge on appearances. Obviously I was no space princess; eye patches tend to persuade people in the other direction.

After a brief search, I found Zeke, the main tech that had been working on Alan and the ship. Alan and Zeke were close buddies; I found them once involved in an excited game of virtual chess one time when I had left to buy supplies in town. Strange boys. I approached Zeke and looked at my wrist as if to see the time. Zeke looked at me, grinning.

"Don't even say it, Reyta. I AM working, even if it doesn't look like it." Indeed he was, as he was checking off the last of the parts he needed to reorder after the day's work. I nodded, tilting my head back in the direction of my ship.

"Is he ready to go? I do need to keep moving. Rare finds don't find themselves," I said with a fake impatient voice. Ah, now would be a good time to talk about what I do for a living that would earn me the money to run such a ship. I search the depths of space for traces of rare minerals and metals for recycling and processing. I also will take on personal jobs for people who want specific products from certain places. I guess I could be called a mercenary, or a trafficker, or a pirate; depends on the job.

"Unfortunately yes. Hey Rey, why don't you stay and help me a bit longer? I am short staffed with the war going on." Oh yeah, the war. About three years ago, the Galactic Allegiance split into four groups; the Humanoid Colony, the Star Alliance, the peaceful sub colonies that existed everywhere, and the Individuals, all of which had different views on how space should be regulated. Currently, the Humanoids and the Star Alliance are exchanging blows, while the peaceful colonies take damage, and the Individuals do as they please for whoever they please. As one can guess, I am an Individual, and side with no one but myself. Despite my internal guilt and good conscience, I can't stay put and settle down. My name is in the Humanoid data base of criminals on the loose. Why? I'll explain later.

"You know I can't. Would if I could though," I said sympathetically with a pat on his back. "Could you prepare Alan for takeoff for about two hours from now? I'm going into town for an information hunt."

"Yeah, yeah. But be careful. Thugs and assholes are everywhere at night."

Thanks Zeke, but I'm a big girl, and I'll take care of myself," I said over my shoulder as I walked away and out of the hanger, towards the city.

The city of Xembiro is full of bars, factories and men. EVERYWHERE. That's why Zeke warns me every time I go out to get supplies or go info hunting. A girl could easily get kidnapped, mugged, raped and murdered if she wasn't careful. Men with raging hormones were extremely dangerous. So that's why I had my gun with me and a combat blade in my boot. You never know when a drunk will jump out at you.

I headed down the main street area to a neon lit building called Cave Inn. Ha ha, I thought, I still laugh at that stupid pun name. Within the inn there is a lounging area, bar, a couple tables and a reception desk. Everyone, however, was at the bar watching the news and the latest Galaxy Boxing tournament. So I helped myself to the far corner of the bar where there were less people and more darkness. It's easier to watch and listen if you feel like you aren't noticed. For a while, no one talked about anything interesting.

Until HE sat beside me. I didn't even look at him, just stared into my bottle of sparkling juice. After a bit of silence, he spoke:

"You aren't from around here, are you babe?" I felt my anger level rising…babe…no one calls me babe. So I faced him.

And my gods he was attractive. Short dark red hair spiked over his scalp, with a couple stripes of blue here or there. His pupils were a shimmering tiger's eye shade that made a stark contrast with his pale skin. His tight polyester long sleeve shirt hugged his lean form like dark shale colored body suit, showing off tone muscle, blocked only by his small vest that zipped up halfway. His slightly baggy jeans with accent straps here and there showed off his long legs, topped off with dark boots that were well used, like his favorite pair. Oh yes, I gawked, but only a little before quickly turning back to my drink.

"No," I said, trying to sound stern, "And I wish to be alone now, so please leave me-"

"To what, babe? The other men staring at you with lustful eyes? No, I think not," he said, cutting me off. "For I am only here to listen and relax, but I shall do the chivalrous thing and make these men think you are my girl, so you are not bothered in your 'alone time'." He was beginning to really annoy me. He was hitting on me and calling it chivalrous. What a pompous ass. Let's fix the pompous ass, I thought. So I turned towards him, smirking slightly.

"I can take care of myself, thank you. A girl who can survive in this place for more than two days is quite capable, I'd say. But thanks anyway," By this time, the bartender had noticed the newcomer and had come to greet him, and then they talked as if they were friends. I ignored most of the talk until I heard the words "Stardust jewels" leave the visitor's mouth. Then I paid more attention. He went on:

"Yeah, I was out in the Humanoid colony 7 on Mneme, one of Jupiter's moons. They were harvesting them from the asteroid belt, apparently, when the ships encountered one of the Star Alliance fleets traveling towards them. They are still in battle, apparently, but the ships have taken much damage." Hmm, I thought. Metals from the ships, and gems from the asteroid belt would get me a pretty big lump sum, but the Humanoid ships are nearby, but if I used the Star fleet as a diversion…

"How 'bout you babe? You ever seen one of these before?" The visitor asked as he held something glistening in front of my face. As my eyes focused, my breath hitched. He held in his hand a Neo Ruby, one of the gems they harvest in space. Averting my eyes, I shook my head in false innocence. I couldn't bear to give my identity away; he could be a Humanoid soldier. The man smiled, moving his head so his eyes met mine. "It's my first time too, but I still think you're prettier babe." Then something in his brain clicked as he saw my insignia of the head of Anubis on my jacket sleeve, which matches the one on the ship. "Hey babe, you own that ship in harbor three, don't ya?"

Crap, I thought as I froze in mid-brainstorm. He's seen the ship. I have to get out of here. I abruptly stood and turned to leave. The visitor, slightly startled, went to catch up with me, but the bartender yelled after him.

"Hey Artemys! Your rock!" yelled the bartender. Artemys spun on his heel and grabbed the rock quickly before resuming his chase. I, however, had gained a head start on him. See if he can catch me before I make it to the hanger.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving the inn front entrance, I transitioned from a swift walk to an all out run, dashing down corridors and alleyways to cut distance between me and the hangar

After leaving the inn front entrance, I transitioned from a swift walk to an all out run, dashing down corridors and alleyways to cut distance between me and the hangar. I had thought I had outrun him from the start.

I was wrong.

The man had a motorcycle, apparently. And now he was catching up. Quick. My only choice was to head for the rooftops. So, taking a quick turn into an alleyway once more, I ran to the closest fire escape ladder and leapt up, beginning my newfound ascent to higher ground. The redhead turned down the alley and stopped at the base of the building just as I had reached the second of five floors via the ladder walkways. He was yelling something incoherent, so I kept moving as he mounted the ladder to follow me. Too bad I was already on the roof before he even got up the ladder. I had a plan now.

Running along the connected rooftops, jumping the small gaps between apartments, I flipped open the remote attached to my right forearm. Pressing one button connected me directly to Alan's, mainframe where I made my request.

"Alan, locate my position and bring the ship to me." Alan's A.I. waves flickered across my small display.

"Captain, launch will take a minimum of two minutes-" Alan began, but I cut him off.

"Just do it. Rendezvous exactly 100 yards ahead of my located position after your take-off. Prepare for a quick pick-up and escape." I closed my display and looked over my shoulder to see him just starting to jump the first gap. Good, I thought, 100 yards will be perfect. I had a little less than a quarter mile more of residential building space before the gaps became too wide for me to jump. And I was getting tired.

Obviously my pursuer wasn't, seeing that he rode a motorcycle the first gap of the chase. I was slowing down and he was speeding up. Damn motorcycle, I thought as I also made a mental note to blow up something important to him sometime later. I was jogging by the time I made it to the gap created by the highway between this building and the next. Stopping, I turned to watch him approach. Now…all I have to do is stall him for about fifteen more seconds. I scooted as close to the edge as possible as he approached me slowly, closing the space between us. As he caught his breath, he began to smile.

"Well, that was completely pointless on your half, babe," he said, wiping his forehead on his sleeve, "Seeing that this is a dead end. Now, why would you run? All I asked you is if that ship was yours?" He stopped talking as he heard engines roaring and looked behind me as Alan rose up to the roof height and the cargo bay door opened. I smirked.

"Oh, you mean this ship? Yes, it's mine. And my name is NOT babe. It's Reyta." And, with that said, I leapt backwards onto the cargo door platform, and turned my back to him to enter the ship. When suddenly a large shadow appeared over my own and I hit the floor hard, crushed under the weight of something relatively heavy. Alan closed the cargo door, and everything went black.

In the darkness, I was sure of a couple things. My head hurt, my ass hurt, and my legs hurt. There was a great pressure on my body so I couldn't move. From what I remember before everything went dark, I deduced the terrible truth: I was not alone.

That damned redhead boy had jumped onto the ship after me, and had made the jump not only successfully, but aimed well. From what I could feel, he was breathing and nothing on me was broken, so that was good. But now I had extra baggage. I cursed silently to myself before becoming aware that someone was talking to me.

"…tain? Captain?" Alan's voice echoed through the cargo/engine room. Lights suddenly flashed on, and everything was blurry. When my eye focused, it was looking into two shiny golden ones, paired with a sickeningly sweet little smile. Lips moved.

"Sorry babe. I'm coming for the trip. So I can turn you in to the Humanoids when we come back." He had handcuffed himself to me during the time it took me to realize what was going on.

CRAP.


End file.
